The Secret Apprentice
by Malfille
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts seeking an apprenticeship with a certain Potions Master, but what happens when a certain death eater takes over the now vacant position of Dark Lord?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters - the delightful J.K. Rowling has that honor.

Please R&R! Here we go!

*****************************

**The Meeting**

Hermione sat at the window of the Gryffindor common room watching the first snowfall of the season. She always loved the silence that accompanied snowy nights; so peaceful and relaxing. She knew she shouldn't be up there – she wasn't a student anymore. But this tower seemed like home.

Movement on the grounds caught her attention. A dark figure was slowly making its way toward the entrance to the castle. The doors of the castle opened and Hermione watched as Minerva welcomed Snape into the warmth of the school. She wondered where he had been – then she saw the mask. A meeting? But Voldemort was dead! Wasn't he? Harry killed him – she was there. As her mind ran through the events of the last battle, she drifted into an uneasy sleep…

Snape was lying here covered in his own blood, bite marks on his neck. It felt like she was moving in slow motion as she raced toward the shrieking shack – toward _him_. How could she not have seen it before? Naigini's poison paralyzed it's victims before it killed them. Her venom was similar to the Draught of the Living Dead. If she could only get to him fast enough…

"Mione?" Ginny looked quite shocked to see her friend curled up in an armchair by the window, "Mione what are you doing here?"

"Ginny? Merlin! What time is it?" Hermione rushed to gather her things and headed toward the portrait.

"It's five in the morning, and you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Ginny still hadn't moved from the foot of the girl's dormitory staircase. "It Harry ok? Ron? Mum – "

"Everyone's fine Gin," The redhead visibly relaxed. "I'm here to see Professor Snape."

"Snape? Severus Snape – Miserable bat from Hades – Severus Snape? Why come to see him?"

"He is not a bat from hades, though I can't really argue the miserable part, but that's not the point. I'm here to see him about an apprenticeship."

"You want to be Snape's apprentice? Wasn't seven years of the bat enough?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation, "I do not feel like getting into this with you too, Ginny. I've already gotten Ron's and Harry's negative input on the subject, but my mind is made up. He is the best Potions Master in Europe and with the war over, he's bound to be more pleasant. What, with not having to behave like an arse so that the Slytherins didn't run home to their death eater parents and tattle… And since the… last battle – well the poison had some lasting effects…" Hermione wished she hadn't said the last part. She braced herself for Ginny's lecture.

"And you feel guilty you didn't get there faster – is that it?!?" Hermione turned to walk away. "Merlin, Mione! We've been through this! The man is _ALIVE_ because of you!"

"BUT I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT FASTER!" Hermione shouted as she slammed her way through the Portrait hole.

As it was only a quarter of five in the morning, it wasn't exactly polite to knock on the professor's door. Hermione decided to head back to her guest quarters and freshen up. It wouldn't do to have a hair out of place if she wanted any chance at Snape taking her seriously. She chose her powder blue dress robes. The neckline was a bit too low to be considered professional, so she transfigured a sock into a matching tank top to wear under her robes. She twisted her hair into a low bun; a few stray curls framing her pale face. With one last look at her appearance in the mirror, she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she stepped into the hall she was face with the dilemma of where to sit. Then Headmistress McGonagall waved Hermione up to the head table. She waved politely to Ginny on her way past Gryffindor table and sat down next to Minerva.

"Good morning Hermione. I trust you slept well," Minerva said while buttering a biscuit.

"Yes, Headmistress, thank you."Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice feeling slightly uncomfortable. The Headmistress was giving the impression that she knew something Hermione did not.

"After breakfast, would you stop by my office? I have a proposition for you." Minerva whispered the last part, leaning toward Hermione with the pretense of reaching for the sugar.

"Actually, I am going to see Professor Snape. Could it wait until this afternoon?"

Minerva stopped stirring her tea and glanced up and down the table to make sure that no one was paying attention to their conversation, leaned in and whispered once again, "Apprenticeship in Potions?"

Hermione was stunned – she'd only told Harry, Ron and Ginny. How did Minerva know? It must be something about the Headmasters and Mistresses of Hogwarts – Dumbledore had always known more or less what was going on in the castle.

"Come see me first – we have some things to discuss." The Headmistress wink at Hermione then rose from her seat and left the hall.

Hermione finished her breakfast and headed for Minerva's office. She stopped in front of the stone gargoyle realizing she didn't know the password. Then she saw a dark figure prowling toward her reading a book and she ducked into the shadows. Severus Snape lowered his book. "Honor." The gargoyle sprang to life and out of the professor's way.

Why would the Headmistress call Snape in at the same time as Hermione? Hermione approached the gargoyle once more and repeated the extremely Gryfindor password, and climbed the spiral staircase. The door to the office was open, but she hesitated on the threshold. Snape and Minerva were already conversing.

"Miss Granger is more than qualified, Severus, and you know it! She is the best witch this school has seen in years, and her N.E.W.T. scored rivaled your own."

"Headmistress, do you not comprehend the effects last night will have on me? On the Wizarding World?" Snape crossed his arms impatiently.

At that moment, Hermione could not stop a sneeze. Snape whipped around with an accusatory glare. The Headmistress smiled kindly and motioned for her to come into the office. Snape lowered himself into one of the chairs facing the Headmistress obviously furious about something. He turned to look at Hermione again and she saw something flash in his eyes, but she could not place the emotion. Then he sneered, "Miss Granger, how… nice of you to join us."

"Severus stop being a prat," then the Headmistress addressed Hermione. "Miss Granger, I would like to offer you the position of Muggle Studies professor starting in the fall."

Hermione sat in stunned silence. Had Minerva just offered her a teaching position? Did she not remember their earlier conversation where the Headmistress guessed that Hermione was here to approach Snape about an apprenticeship?

Seeing Hermione's reaction, Minerva continued, "This would, of course, serve as a cover for your apprenticeship with Severus."

"I'm confused," Hermione admitted after another moment of silence. "Why would I need a cover to apprentice for Professor Snape?"

"Because of the events that took place last night," growled Snape. "And, Minerva, I have yet to agree to taking on an apprentice."

"Last night? The mask," Hermione exclaimed.

"And just how do you know about last night," Snape demanded.

"I don't really." At the questioning glances of her former professors, she continued, "I saw you coming back into the castle with the death eater mask in your hand. But I still do not understand why – Voldemort is dead, right?"

The Headmistress smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Miss Granger, Voldemort is dead. Sadly, the same cannot be said of all of his supporters, including Lucius Malfoy."

*****************************

This is my first Fanfic and ALL feedback is welcome. Thanks! The next chapter will be posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my first reviewer EVER - Heidi191976. I really appreciate the feedback! So after I did my happy dance that someone actually liked my ramblings - I finished chapter two.

******************************

**The Apprenticeship**

Snape took over the explanations, "Lucius Malfoy has decided to follow in the Dark Lord's footsteps. He has figured out some way to take over the marks on the surviving Death Eaters, and though the pull is not as strong as when Voldemort was calling the shots – he was able to call us all to a meeting last night. So my role as spy is yet to be over. _If_ I was to accept an apprentice – which I still have not decided on – and in so doing chose you, Miss Granger, it would have to be secretly because of your status as the muggleborn best friend of the defeater of Voldemort."

Hermione was shocked once again. Lucius Malfoy – the next Lord Voldemort?!? Great, that's exactly what the wizarding world needs. "But can we not just kill him? Or turn him over to the ministry? I mean, Voldemort was pretty intelligent in his own severely delusional way. I just don't get the intelligent vibe from Malfoy, he was Voldemort's puppet. Surely we could set a trap for him."

"It is not that easy Miss Granger. There are too many who are still loyal or, at the very least, sympathetic to the cause who would just take over after Malfoy. We need a plan to take out as many followers as possible while taking down Lucius in the same go," Snape explained.

"One would think that after Voldemort and Malfoy had been killed, someone would think twice before trying to take over 'the cause,'" Hermione countered.

"That thought process only applies to rational people. Death Eaters want to kill people based on who their parents are – Does that sound rational to you Miss Granger?"

The Headmistress had been watching the exchange with an amused smile. "While this debate is quite entertaining, may we please return to the reason for the meeting?" When neither objected, Minerva continued. "Hermione, if you accepted the Muggle Studies position, it would give you a valid reason to be here at Hogwarts. We can set up a lab that would be connected to both of your quarters so that you wouldn't be seen approaching a common destination on a regular basis. We can also arrange the schedule to give you some of the same free periods. Other than that, you can teach during the day and apprentice at night. Your apprenticeship would have to be longer that of a traditional apprentice because you'll be working less hours of the day."

"Minerva, I still have not accepted Miss Granger as an apprentice. I haven't even decided if I want to take an apprentice at this time." Severus glared at the Headmistress as though her assumptions greatly offended him.

"Don't be ridiculous Severus. You _need_ an apprentice. You are still recovering from the battle, and with Lucius's new activities you will be fairly busy. Miss Granger is an excellent witch and more than capable of brewing any potion with only the slightest of instructions. She's perfect for the position and you know it!"

Hermione blushed, but tried to appear professional and adult as Severus stared at her. He seemed to be debating.

Severus started at his former student. Could he put up with the know-it-all for three or more years? She seemed a bit more mature than she was even a few months ago. She had the sense to dress appropriately and at least she wasn't wearing Gryffindor scarlet and gold. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad; he really could use the help.

"Merlin, Severus! Is it really that hard of a decision?" Severus shot another glare in Minerva's direction.

"As long as Miss Granger can calm her know-it-all tendencies and her need to prove that not all muggleborns are complete dunderheads, a fact of which I am all too aware, I suppose I could use the help as long as the proper precautions are taken. You cannot tell anyone Miss Granger. Not even Potter or Weasley. Do you understand?"

Hermione was so joyous she could dance – but she didn't think Snape would appreciate that. He might even rescind his offer. "Yes, of course, professor. Thank you."

"You can start helping with Muggle Studies immediately, as to ease you into your teaching position. You will start with observing the third and seventh years to get a feel for the full range of the course. Then you can start preparing your own, and probably superior, course schedule. I give you free range for the materials you wish to cover starting in the fall. That will leave you quite a bit of free time for research, brewing and such. Severus, might I suggest you have her start with the medicinal potions Poppy needs most often? It would keep her busy and free up a bit of your schedule."

"Minerva, if I'm going to take an apprentice, I'm going to do it on my terms, in my way. I will start with her where I please. How quickly can the lab be ready?" Snape still looked as though this situation was being forced on him.

"It is ready now. Just pull _Most Potent Potions _off of the shelf and the doorway will appear. It is cliché, I know, but who thinks cliché when they think of you, Severus?" The Headmistress then winked at Hermione and she had to suppress a giggle. This conversation was becoming quite amusing.

Snape ignored the end of that comment and addressed Hermione. "Be in the lab at eight this evening. Tardiness will not be accepted." With one last disgruntled look at the Headmistress, he swept from the room, robes billowing behind him.

"Thank you Headmistress. I really appreciate it." Hermione could no longer hold back the huge smile she had been fighting since Snape said he would take her as an apprentice.

"Please, call me Minerva, and it's no trouble. Really, I have wanted to sack the dunderhead teaching Muggle Studies since I became Headmistress, but I couldn't find a good fit for the post. It is I who should be thanking you. Shall we go see your new quarters? I imagine you will need to return home to gather some of your belongings."

Hermione nodded and followed the Headmistress out of her office and through the familiar corridors.

"As a teacher, you are welcome to stay here year-round. Most teachers do to avoid the cost of letting a flat to use for two months out of the year, but that is entirely up to you," Minerva smiled.

They had stopped at a portrait of Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Hermione in the painting stepped forward and asked, "Password?"

Minerva spoke quietly, "Friendship," and with a meaningful look at Hermione, stepped into a large sitting room classically decorated in scarlet and gold. She would have to do something about that. Seven years of red and gold was enough; besides, she preferred silver.

The Headmistress obviously guessed what she was thinking. "You can do whatever you would like with your furniture and color schemes. Your entrance to the lab works the same way as Severus's. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. We'll discuss details tomorrow. For now, I'll leave you to get settled. Welcome aboard, Hermione," and with that, she left Hermione to explore her new rooms.

******************************

Please R&R!


End file.
